Special Two
by withadream13
Summary: Old flames burn again and a new wish arrives.
1. Always On Your Side

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes._  
_**WARNINGS:** It contains sexual content._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

* * *

**Special Two - Part One****: Always On Your Side**

Jen was at the top of stairs silently looking to Gibbs and Zach. As Gibbs talked with Zach about bad guys she felt a pain in her heart. The way he looked at that child made her smile. But her heart broke a little more when she noticed the disappointment and the sadness in Gibbs' eyes when Zach ran to his father. A suddenly urge to hold him thigh in her arms came across her but it wasn't the right place, she knew where to find him.

* * *

Gibbs had left the NCIS building with images of his time with Zach mixed with the memories of his own daughter. The only thing that could calm him down was a bottle of bourbon and his boat. As he got home he threw his coat to the couch and walked to the basement. He took his gun and put at the table. He opened one of the cabinet's doors and took out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He looked at his boat and wondered to himself where to start.

He was lost in his thoughts. Lost in his own world, in his own memories that he only came back to reality when:

_Working much? _– said Jen aware that her presence hadn't yet been noticed

_Jen! _ - he jumped and looked at her – _what are you doing here? _– he asked as he returned to his previous position.

_Visiting an old friend _ - she replied with a smile

With his hand on the boat he looked at her.

_What is it, Director? _– he asked not convinced

_I'm not here as Director, Jethro _ – she remained calm although she was anger by his choice of words

_So, what do you want Jen? _ – he said as he turned his attention back to his boat

_Zach … _- she calmly said

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and stared at her – _You know he is not here anymore, right? _

_You really liked that boy, didn't you? _ – she said with a smile – _I really enjoy the way you interact with children, Jethro. _

_You're not gonna ask me if I ever thought on having any of my own, are you? _– he said with a smirk

_But have you? _– she simple stated trying to avoid the his innuendo … mind but not able to have flashbacks of Paris entering her own.

_I've had _– he simple said

_Have you ever thought about names? _– she asked as she took out her coat and put it on the chair next to the table

_Are you thinking on having one, Jen? _– he asked half joking half not

Jen didn't reply she simple stared at him.

_I like Kelly _– he said as he walked into her direction

_That's a beautiful name _– said Jen with a smile

_She was even more beautiful _ – he stated with a smile and a special glow appeared on his eyes

_An old flame? _– she asked with a grin

_My daughter _– without even thinking he let it out. His eyes focus on hers.

Jen felt a gulp in her throat. She was about to talk when his words cut her off

_She died _– although his eyes had never left her she could sense the sadness in his voice – _along with her mother _– a smiled appeared on his face but soon faded away - _they were killed _– and that was all he could say as pictures of Shannon and Kelly appeared on his mind.

Jen noticed the tears forming on his eyes and one trying to escape. She took a deep breathe and reached for his hand. When he didn't pull it away she held it tighter. When a tear rolled down on his face she cleared it with her other hand before pulling him into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She felt his tears stopping. She wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter as she kissed the side of his neck feeling his pulse. He kissed her hair as he held her tighter in his arms. She kissed his jaw line before kissing his chin. He could feel her hot breathe on his lips.

_I'm here _– whispered Jen as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

He kissed her forehead before kissing the tip of her nose which made her laugh. And how much he had missed her laughter. He kissed her lips softly. Feeling the taste of bourbon of his soft lips on hers, Jen immediately kissed him back. Her arms travelled to his neck as his tongue started to battle with hers. Gibbs lifted her up in the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_What about that date you had? _– he asked

_There'll be no second one _– she replied before crashing her lips on hers

With her on his lap he took them upstairs. He kicked the door of his own room and laid her on his bed. When her back hit the mattress her arms were still around his neck and she made him falling in the top of her. His eyes were shinning but not 'cause of the tears tempting to fall, it was a happy bright. She smiled. His lips crushed on hers for an intense, passionate kiss. She searched for the hem of his sweatshirt. Gibbs only stood up to throw the sweatshirt to the other side of the room. Jen put herself on her knees and drag herself to the middle of the bed. He kissed her behind her ear as he put his hands on her waist. She moaned as her hands found the hem of t-shirt. She pushed him only to pull off his shirt. He smiled before trying to push her against the mattress but instead she rolled them over. She kissed his jaw line, and then his throat as her hands went up and down on his chest. Her lips soon replaced her hands on his chest. With her chin on his belly she looked at him and smile. She stood up and took off her shirt while Gibbs put his hands on her waist and made her fall against the mattress. She laughed. His hands went straight to the zip of her skirt before slid it down her legs and let it fall next to the bed. She brought him close to her before taking his lips for a rough kiss. He left open mouth kisses on her neck as she caressed his hair. Her moans only turn him on more. Feeling his erection on her tight she searched for his jeans as he kissed her passionately and rough. Jen rolled them over without breaking the kiss. She kissed his lips softly before sliding his jeans down and threw them out along with his socks. He grabbed her by the waist and pinned her down. He roughly kissed before kissing her shoulder as his hands went to her back and unclasp her bra. He softly brought it down through her arms as he kissed them softly. He threw her bra to somewhere in his room, he really didn't care his eyes were focus on something else. His mouth immediately found one of her breasts. He started sucking it slowly but when Jen's put herself more into his mouth and her hands start massaging his hair, Gibbs started sucking her breast harder. His other hand found her other breast and starting massaging it rough. She moaned and begged for more. He kissed her breast before drawing his attention to her other breast. Her moans kept on going louder. He kissed his way back to her lips. She was smiling, her green eyes were dark. He smiled as he caressed her nose with his. She put her arms around his neck before rolling them over as the only two pieces of material became unbearable. She straddled on his stomach as her hand drove inside of his boxers. He moaned. She went up and down slowly and tense. She bit her bottom lip. She leaned down and kissed his chest. She kissed her way down. She looked up and the only thing she could see was pure pleasure in his face. She started pulling his boxer down. She looked at Gibbs with a smirk on her face as she threw his boxers somewhere. She kissed the tip of his erection.

_Jen … don't … _ - he begged

She sat on his stomach, her hands going up and down his chest as his hands caressed her curves. She smiled.

FLASHBACK:

Gibbs approached her at the top of stairs. Jen looked at him

_Always admired your way with children. Ever thinking on having one of your own? _– she asked

_Is that an offer, Jen? _– he asked joking before smiling that cute smile that had always driven her crazy.

She smiled to his insinuation as she pictured him with their kids.

END OF FLASHBACK

He brought her closer to his chest, feeling her undercover breasts on him for the first time in years. He put his hands inside her panties and pulled it down as their tongues fought for territory. He caressed her clit. She moaned into his mouth. He rubbed it harder. She desperately waited for his touch. When he stopped his movements she stared at him in disbelief. Seeing the glare on her face made him laugh. And without a warning he put a finger inside of her. She moaned. He rolled them over and started accelerating his rhythm as her moans kept on coming louder each time. He took his finger out. She groaned. He pull down her panties as he kissed her legs, he let her panties fall on the floor and stared at her. He kissed her legs up, her clit, her belly, between her breasts before giving butterflies kisses on her neck. And as he bit her lower lip she put her legs around his waist. He knew what that meant and he happily obeyed her request. He thrust her slowly to make sure he didn't hurt her. When he started feeling her hips moving against his pelvis he accelerated his pace. She bit his shoulder as he thrust her harder. He kissed her earlobe. She felt the anticipation starting to build in her stomach. She kissed him fiercely as she moaned into his mouth. She bit his bottom lip as she simple begged for more. He went out only to go back in again but this time with more strength. She gripped her legs around his waist. She screamed out his name begging for him to go harder. He did what he was told. He left open mouth kisses on her neck as he felt her body shiver beneath him. After hearing her screaming out his name in ecstasy as she achieved her highest moment he let himself go inside of her. He kissed her cheek in the after glow as she put her arms around his neck. She brought him close to her, forehead against forehead.

_I've missed you _ - she said before kissing his lips softly

He smiled and kissed her forehead before rolling down. He looked at the bottom of the bed and noticed a blanket. He covered the two of them with it. She snuggled next to him and kissed his chest. He kissed her hair as she put her arm around his chest. She snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

_I've missed you too _– he said as he caressed her back.


	2. He Says It’s Chinese

_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes. It contains content from 4.09 - Twisted Sister _  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

* * *

**Special Two - Part ****Two****: He Says It's Chinese **

Jen came down the stairs her eyes looking for the silver fox. She smiled when her eyes met him but soon her smile was replace by a laughter when Gibbs head-slapped DiNozzo. She approached her most successful team.

_Oh yeah Director _– said DiNozzo

She smiled at Tony and turned her head to Gibbs

_I'm exhausted. Are you ready to go? _ – she asked closing her eyes

_Yeah _– he got up and picked up his coat

_What about us, boss? _– asked DiNozzo hoping he'll let them go

_You stay here. Working. _– he simple stated

_I want those reports on my desk by tomorrow morning _– said Jen glaring at the team

Gibbs put his hand on the bottom of her back as they headed to the elevator. And as soon as the doors closed behind them:

_Did you see that? _– exclaimed DiNozzo getting up from his seat

_Did I see what? _– asked McGee without taking his eyes from his paper work

_Boss and the director! _– exclaimed DiNozzo with his arms in the air

_Oh those two … _- replied McGee

_Is there something going that I don't know? _– asked DiNozzo a little annoyed

_Don't tell me you haven't noticed? _– asked Ziva – _It's a little obvious_

_So what do you know? _– said DiNozzo as he approached Ziva's desk

_Gibbs has been calmer for the past couple of months _– she said as she looked up to look him in the eyes – _And I've catched a couple of smiles and looks between the two_

_And why didn't you tell me!? _– asked DiNozzo upset

_Why should I!?_ – replied Ziva

_Have you noticed it too, probie? _– asked DiNozzo as he turned his attention to McGee

_It was somehow hard to miss _– replied McGee staring at DiNozzo

_Why am I always the last one to know!? _– asked DiNozzo mostly to himself

McGee returned his attention back to his report. Ziva stared at DiNozzo's childish reaction and laughed.

* * *

Jen leaned her head on Gibbs' shoulder. He put an arm around his waist.

_Are you feeling okay? _– his voice was fulfill with concern

_Yeah, just a little tired. No big deal _– she replied as she closed her eyes

Gibbs took his arm out of her waist and switched the energy button to off.

_What's wrong? _– he asked her looking her in the eyes as he wrapped her in his arms

_Nothing _– she replied as she shook her head

_Jen … _ - he called out her name without taking his eyes away from hers

_I'm fine, Jethro. Really. It's just the stress. _– she wrapped her arms around middle

_You promise? _– he asked

_Yes, I promise _– she kissed his lips softly

He kissed the point of her nose and her forehead. She smiled as she closed her eyes. He let her go and turn on the power.

_Where do you wanna go tonight? _ - he asked her

_Take out sounds good to me _– she said with a smile

_Chinese?_ – he asked as they got out of the elevator

She looked at him and smiled. They walked to his cars.

* * *

The TV was on but none of them was really paying attention to it. Jen was lying in the couch with her foot on Gibbs' lap as he massaged them.

_Is it gonna take much longer?_ _I'm starving!_ – she asked

Gibbs laughed.

_What ? _– she asked giggling

_It's nice to see you relax for a bit _– he replied

She smiled as the doorbell rang. Gibbs kissed her feet before getting up. They enjoyed their meal with no much talk, a lot of smiles and kisses were stole.

It was early in the morning and the sun was shinning through Gibbs' room. He opened up his eyes slowly; he felt an empty cold space next to him.

_Jen …! Jen …! _– he screamed for her name still sounding sleepy but got no response in return. The only thing he was able to hear was the sound of someone throwing up. He immediately jumped out of bed and run to the bathroom.

Jen was kneeled down, her hands in each side of toilet. He approached and held her hair. Jen leaned against the wall and closed her eyes still feeling the content of her stomach in her mouth. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands on his as his eyes read her face.

_It must have been something I ate yesterday. I think I've eaten too much _– replied Jen to his silent question.

She tried to get up but found no strength. He helped her. He held her by the waist as she cold water on her face.

_Are you sure you wanna go to work? _– he asked with pure concern

_I'm fine, Jethro. I just have to be careful with what I eat today. I'll be fine _– she replied meeting his eyes on the mirror.

He kissed her shoulder.

_I'll let you get ready while I prepare us some breakfast. Okay? _– he said

_Okay _– replied Jen smiling to the image of the two of them reflected in the mirror.

* * *

Jen was on the phone when Jethro came walking through her officer without knocking. She smiled.

_What is it, Jethro? _– she asked after hanging up the phone

_I need you to _– a smirk appear on his face – _sign this _– he put the papers on her desk trying to sound more serious

_You could have just left it to Cynthia _– she said

His eyes stopped at her cleavage and huge grin appeared on his face.

_And miss you on that? _ - he said without thinking

Jen giggled as she felt his eyes going from her cleavage, observing her neck and stopping on her eyes. He loved to see her like that. He loved the way her temple looked when she was concentrated. He took a step back and walked to her side. He turned her chair and made her looked him in the eyes. She saw the concern in his eyes when he said:

_How are you feeling?_

_Better _– she simple stated

_You should stop eat so much Chinese _– he said his eyes never leaving hers

She simple smiled. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her lips softly. When he heard the knock at the door he took one step back. Jen returned to her paper.

_C'mon in _– she said

_You wanted to see me, Director? _– said Ducky

Gibbs smiled at the familiar voice.

_Yes _– she replied taking her eyes from her desk and staring to Gibbs silently asking him to leave

_Those papers, Jen? _– he asked

She gave him the papers and when his fingers touched hers she felt a shock of electricity through her whole body. Gibbs smiled and left her office.

_What do you want to talk about, my dear? _– asked Ducky right after the door was closed.

* * *

Jen was catching up with Abby. Their conversations was one of the things that made Jen feel relax and carefree. Abby was talking about her date when all of suddenly Gibbs comes into the room:

_Hey I've been looking all over the building for you _– said Gibbs when he put his eyes on the redhead

_Since we were lower on agents I thought I would give Abby a hand _– replied Jen

_The only reason we're lower on agents it's 'cause you send DiNozzo home_ – said Gibbs

_There is no sense in get us all sick _– replied Jen

_Next time you sent one of my team home you clear with me first, Director _– said Abby mocking Gibbs' voice – _Oh, I didn't know I needed your permission to manage my own personale, Agent Gibbs _– continued Abby but in Jen's tone – _Your personale?_ – said Abby in Gibbs' tone – _Last time I checked it said Director on my door, not yours _– said Abby mocking Jen's voice – _The kids don't like when Mommy and Daddy fight _– said Abby in her tone

That last line made her warmer inside and put a small smile on her lips. Gibbs caught her smile

_Jen, I got talk to you _– said Gibbs before heading to the elevator

Jen got up from her seat – _I'll come back to help you _– she said to Abby before following Gibbs' steps.

As soon as the doors closed after Jen getting into the elevator Gibbs turned the energy off.

_I already told you why I sent DiNozzo home. He came to my office sayi … – _said Jen when the lights went off

_That's not what I wanted to talk, Jenny _- he said with concern

She looked him in the eyes.

_You haven't been feeling well lately _– he said as he got closer to her before softly touching her face.

When Jen felt his soft touch on her skin she leaned into his hand, closed her eyes and smiled.

_How are you feeling? _– asked Gibbs

_Better now _– she said as she opened her eyes and met his blue gaze

_Actually I got something to tell you as well _– said Jen

_And what is it? _- he asked

_Come to my house later tonight and I'll tell you _- she simple stated before stealing a kiss from his lips and turn on the power

Her last words made his heart jump from his chest. A grin appeared on Gibbs face as he watched her walk back to Abby's lab.


	3. He Smiles

_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes. It contains content from 4.09 - Twisted Sister _  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

_

**Special Two - Part ****Three****: He Smiles**

Gibbs was left alone. They had closed the case and he had sent his team home. He looked up, he saw Cynthia coming down the stairs. He got up from his seat and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

_Where is the Director? _– he asked

_She went home _– she simple replied

And after those words were said he immediately turned around, passed by his desk to grab his jacket and headed off to the elevator.

* * *

He was about to knock at Jen's door when Noemi opened

_I was just waiting for you _– she said as she opened the door - _Goodnight Señor Gibbs _ – said Noemi as she passed by him

Gibbs watched her pass by him and get into her car before closing the door. He started walking into the direction of the office when a voice stopped him.

_Here _– said Jen from the living room

Gibbs changed his direction and went to the living room. She was sat at the couch, with a leg beneath her and the other one extended, and a book in her hands. He approached her. She looked at him, closed her book and made space for him to seat. He took off his jacked and put it on the other couch before sitting next to her.

_Hi _– said Jen when her eyes met him, face to face

_Hi _– replied Gibbs – _you left earlier today_

_I was tired. And I wanted to prepare something for us _– said Jen

_You cooked?! _ - stated Gibbs totally surprised

_No …_ - replied Jen - _Noemi did _– Jen answered his silent question of 'chinese food again'

Gibbs smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

_And what was it that you wanted to tell me? _– he asked

_You'll know _– replied Jen - _want pizza? _ - said Jen to break the tense that had been installed

She didn't have to say it twice for Gibbs to pick her up and drag her to the kitchen.

* * *

Gibbs had just turned off the kitchen lights and closed the door. They were in the middle of the lobby when Jen suddenly stopped and turned around.

_Have you ever thought about having kids? _– she asked with his fingers interlaced on hers

_Jen … _- he said trying to understand her point

_After what happened to Kelly, have you ever considered the idea of being a father again? _– her voice was trembling and he could feel her hand sweating

He looked in her eyes searching for a reason for this 'children questioner' all of suddenly.

_I hope you have _– that was the only thing she could say

He looked her in her eyes. His expression was disbelief but when he noticed the glimmer in her eyes and a big smile on her face reality hit him. He wrapped his arms around waist and he lifted her up. His eyes telling more than a thousand words could ever say it out loud. The happiness spread all over her face was loud and clear. Her feet touched the floor. Forehead against forehead. His arms holding her tight. Her arms around his neck. Silence screaming more than words. He lifted her up again; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips softly and passion. Intense and though. He started walked into the direction of the stairs. He kicked the door of her room, his lips never leaving hers. He gently lied her down in bed. He softly touched her face before kissing her lips. He left a trailer of kisses on her neck before starting to unbutton every single button of her shirt leaving her skin exposed. He softly caressed her belly. He lifted his face to meet her bright green eyes before kissing her stomach. She laughed when he started kissing his way up. He touched her lips softly but with passion.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was never good with words. Special when he had to let his feelings out. But no words were need for Jen Shepard to feel that he loved her with all his heart and soul. She could see it in his eyes, she could notice it in the way he'd react every time she was around and she could feel it in his touch. His rough, tense, passionate touch that had always driven her insane.

* * *

Gibbs opened up his eyes to find her arm spread across his middle and her hair covering her face. He gently pulled her arm and got out of the bed soundless so he wouldn't wake her up. Jen turned to the other side and stretched the sheets around her body. He searched for his boxers as he put on his white t-shirt. Before leaving the room he looked at the woman peacefully sleeping and smiled.

Jen tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room as her hand searched for a presence next to her. She opened up her eyes only to find herself in bed. She didn't hear the water falling which means he wasn't in the bathroom either. She took a look around and noticed his pants and sweatshirt at the end of bed. She was about to get up to get ready when she heard the door opening.

_Good morning _– said Gibbs when he saw her sitting at edge of the bed with the sheets covering up her body

_Hey _– replied Jen - _what do you bring in there? _– she asked pointing to the board he was carrying

_Toasts, milk, fruit, juice, bread _– he told her as he sat next to her

She smiled before kissing his lips softly. _And what about coffee? _– she innocently asked

_That's a no, no for you _– he replied staring right into her eyes

She giggled –_ And yours?_

_Mine is being made. Put something on while I pick it up _– he said before leaving to the kitchen

Gibbs put the board on the floor before wrapping her in his arms.

_When are we gonna tell them? _ - he asked after kissing her hair

_I'm only two months, Jethro _– she replied as she turned her face to him – _I don't want them to get all jacked up, special Abby. I wanna wait until the first trimester has passed maybe only after the fourth month. _

By looking her in the eyes he could see that she was afraid that something could happen to the baby, their baby. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. She snuggled next to him and kissed his covered chest.

_As much as I like to be like this I got work to do, Jethro _– she said with sadness

_Not today. Not this weekend. The Director is resting, Jenny _– he stated as he held her tighter

_So what do you suggest we do? _ - she whispered next to his ear

_I got a couple of ideas _– he said rolling them down before taking her lips into his and kissing her passionately


	4. A Sound That Makes You Cry

_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes. It contains content from 4.09 - Twisted Sister _  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_A/C: my updates might get shorter and might have take me more to update since I've started the second semester.  
_

* * *

**Special Two - Part ****Four: A Sound That Makes You Cry**

_I'm going with you today, Jen_ - whispered Gibbs when they got out of the elevator. She glared at him.

Jen and Gibbs had been argued inside the elevator if he should or not coming to her obstetrician appointment. She argued he was over-worker and won't have the time. He replied he'd go and be there in the time. She said as the director she'd demand for him to stay working. He told her he was never good with orders.

Jen watched him walking into his seat with a smile on her face. Jen walked to her office.

_Good morning, Director _– said Cynthia

_Good morning, Cynthia _– replied Jen with the same smile she gave every day but Cynthia noticed a different glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

_I got it, boss _– said McGee

_Got it what, McGee? _– asked Gibbs

_Where the e-mail came from … _- replied McGee before getting a glare as a response – _right, it came from the victim's house _

_Ziva, go to the victim's house! McGee, go help Abby! _– Gibbs took a glance to the top of the stairs – _DiNozzo, you're in charge! _ - no one moved – _Go! _ – everybody left

Gibbs picked up his jacket and walked to Jen's direction

_Very effective, Agent Gibbs _– said Jen when he approached her

_I have my skills, Director _– replied Gibbs with a smile – _Shall we go?_

_Yeah _– said Jen

Gibbs put a hand at the bottom of her back as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

_Did you see that? _– asked DiNozzo while driving to the victim's house

_What, Tony? _– replied Ziva

_Boss! _– exclaimed DiNozzo

_What about him? _ – asked Ziva confused

_He left me in charge! _– said DiNozzo like it was a pretty obvious weird thing

_So?! He might have had a doctor appointment! _– said Ziva

_There's one thing you gotta understand, Zi-vah, Gibbs doesn't go to the doctor! _– stated DiNozzo

_I'm the boss!! _– said DiNozzo after a quite period of silence

_Just please don't make me call you that! _– stated Ziva rolling her eyes

* * *

Jen and Gibbs were sitting at the waiting room. Jen flipped through some magazines, breathing nervously. Gibbs looked around the room trying to hide his nervousness. Some patients arrived, one got out of the office and another got in. Gibbs started beating with his foot against the wooden floor.

_Stop that _– said Jen after awhile

_What? _– asked Gibbs

_That! _– stated Jen as she put her hand on his knee

Gibbs looked at Jen with a grin on his face.

_Relax a bit! _– said Jen before turning her face to him –_ and control yourself! _

Gibbs bent down and kissed behind her ear as he put his hands on her knee and massaged it.

_With you on that dress … hard _ - he whispered.

His smooth sexy voice made her chill. And she could feel her cheeks getting red.

_Jennifer Shepard _– called the doctor's assistant.

Jen smiled as Gibbs kissed her cheek before she got up. Gibbs followed her.

* * *

_Your baby is perfectly fine. He is about 3inches _– said the doctor with a smile

_So, is a 'he'? _– asked Gibbs with enthusiasm

_No, I can't say if it's he or a she. _– replied the doctor giggling

_But you said 'he'! _– insisted Gibbs

_It's just a way to speak _– replied the doctor still giggling – _and now, Jen, hear you baby's heartbeat -_ said the doctor returning his attention back to

A huge smile appeared on Jen's face and tears started to form in the corner of her eye as she heard the sound of her child's heartbeat for the first time. And those tears fall full with happiness. She cleaned them but they kept on falling.

Gibbs's nervousness started to calm down the moment he heard his child's heartbeat. And he couldn't help but smile, a big smile. His hand searched for hers. He held it tightly as he caressed the palm of her hand before leaving a soft kiss in the back of her hand.


	5. Did you hack CIA… again?

_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Special Two - Part ****Five: Did you hack CIA… again?**

_Gibbs, I want priority in this case! I want be inform in every single step! _– said Director Shepard.

DiNozzo arrived with a box full of papers, distracted by mocking Ziva he didn't see Jen turning around. The box hit Jen's stomach and the same, and almost instinctual, Gibbs got up and run to her. He put an arm around her waist.

_Are you okay? _– he asked, his voice full of concern, as he put an hand on her belly.

_Yes – _she replied as she placed her hand on the top of his – _I'm fine –_ said Jen as she looked at him and smiled

_I'm sorry, Director _– said DiNozzo sounding nervous

Gibbs felt the urge to kiss her cheek but he stopped when he remembered where they were.

Tony and Ziva exchange glares not really sure what was happening in front of them. Jen returned her attention to Tony.

_It's okay _– she told DiNozzo before glaring at the Gibbs

He let her go. Jen returned to her office. Tony, Ziva and McGee exchanged looks between the three of them. None of them sure what had happened and all trying to understand Gibbs reaction.

_Hey, get back to work! _– scream Gibbs making everyone jumping on their feet.

Ziva and Tony sat at their seats still feeling the awkwardness in the air.

_What do you got there, DiNozzo? _– asked Gibbs from his seat making DiNozzo jump

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Their shift was about to end but they were at the Director's office. McGee and Ziva were patiently waiting for Gibbs and the Director to arrive.

_I wonder what we have done! _ - said DiNozzo – _We did everything by the book … unless McGee! McGee, you didn't hack CIA… again?!_

_No! _– replied McGee

_Then I don't know... well, she has been a little cranky lately! And she has put on some weight … _ - rambled DiNozzo

_Tony! You just don't tell a woman she has put on some weight! _ – said Ziva in shock

_But she has! _– replied Tony

_Well… indeed I think she has … but I'm not going to tell her _– said Ziva – _and neither are you _– said Ziva sounding like a threat

_Telling me what, Officer David? _– said Jen after entering the room

_Nothing, Director _ – replied Ziva without taking her eyes away from Tony

Gibbs stepped in behind her with a coffee in his hand. He sat at the couch.

_What did you want to talk about, Director? _– asked McGee

Jen smiled at him and was about to answer when

_You wanted to talk with me? _– asked Abby entering the room with Ducky.

_Good, we're all here_ – said Jen smiling – _please take a seat._

They all looked at each other silent questioning _why_, all except Ducky. Jen sat next at Gibbs. She made a face, got up and put his coffee in her desk. Although she loved it, sometimes it still made her nauseous. She went back to her seat and Gibbs put an arm around her shoulders. Every one stared at them. Jen looked at Gibbs.

_Nah, go ahead _- he simple said

_I know you guys have been talking about us _– said Jen with her eyes focus on Tony making him feeling uncomfortable – _whatever your suspicions are, they are right. Except that … well, maybe … we have something else as well._

_And what is it? _– said Abby with pure excitement in her voice

Jen looked down at her hand interlaced with his. He held it tighter.

_I'm pregnant _– she simple stated before looking back at Gibbs – _I'm four months. _

While every body took a moment to sink all in, Abby jumped from her seat and hugged Jen tight.

_Mommy and Daddy are gonna have a Gibblet! _– said Abby excited with her arms around Jen while Gibbs laughed at the picture next to him

_A what?! _– asked Jen when Abby let her go

_A little Gibbs! And oh, Gibbs, I'm so happy for you! _ – said the adorable gothic girl before hugging him tight.

McGee smiled and shook Jen's hand. Tony got from his seat with an awkward smile.

_Congrats, Dire … Jen _– he said before giving her a friendly hug

_I'm very happy for you _- said Ziva with a tear treating to fall in the corner of her eye

Gibbs had one arm across Jen's waist and the other one holding Abby. Jen's arms were around his middle and her head leaned to his chest. He kissed her hair. Duck smiled at the picture in front of him.

_We should do a baby shower! _– said Abby jumping

Everybody laughed.


	6. Baby inside, She’s loving

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
___**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

_

**Special Two - Part ****Six: Baby inside, she's loving**

Jen had replaced her high heels for flats. Her humour would change during the day and no one would dare to piss her off, not even Gibbs. Her stomach was more noticeable now. And no one, except for Abby, could touch it. Her meals were brought by Gibbs, even if he was on the field he'd come back to the base. And by now everyone on his team was used to have DiNozzo as a boss more times than the usual. Sometimes he'd pretend he was, simply 'cause he was the senior agent, but now in times he truly was. And he just couldn't stop barging about it.

Jen's morning sicknesses were dead and gone. Her feet were swollen and she could barely bend on. Her five and half month stomach was starting to giver her backache.

Day by day he took his things to her house, although the small place he already had in her closet didn't get much bigger. But his things were now there. There was no back-and-forth, no _your house or mine_, no toothbrush lost in each others house, her house was now their home. There was just one little problem … what would he do with the basement? _We could build a shed in the backyard _she once suggested. He glared at her. But it wasn't a bad idea after all. His house was now for sell, the shed was being built and the baby's room was on its way.

* * *

It was a Saturday and the sun was shinning.

_Where are you going today? _– she asked him as she got in the car

_You'll see._ - that's all he said. She didn't bother to ask again; by his look she knew it was worthless.

He drove them to the marine. She smiled.

_You rent a boat? _– she asked as they walked hand in hand.

_Yeah …_ – he simple stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled when he felt the baby kicking.

It was middle afternoon and they had been sailing all afternoon. He had taught her how to sail. They had stopped in the middle of the sea, simple just to enjoy each other.

_Jen _– he called for her

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso.

_Can you held this for a sec? _– he asked

_Sure _ - she said as she took the wheel in her hands

He searched around for something in his bag.

_I take it _– he stated as he put his hands on top of hers. She looked at him and smiled.

_What do you think? _– he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

She starred at him. _Of the boat _– he replied

_I like it. _ - she stated as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

_Good, 'cause it's ours _– he simple said. She looked at him in disbelief.

_Why don't put your hand in my pocket _– he said a smile.

With her eyes never leaving him, she did what he had asked. She found a box in his pocket. _ Open it _– he told her with his eyes focus on the horizon line and his hands on the wheel.

She opened the box and tears started to form in her eyes. She looked back at him, this time his eyes were on her. Her smile giving the answer he was looking for. She threw herself to him and took his lips to hers roughly.

_You don't have __anything planned for later, do you? _– she asked when she broke the kiss.

He stopped the boat. He took the ring from the box, and with his eyes focus on hers, he put it on her finger. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him with all the love she could possible show.

* * *

There were only two people in the building: himself, who had just arrived, and the woman upstairs. The woman whom he had married a month ago.

He passed through Cynthia's empty seat and got to Jen's office. She was sat at her desk with one hand caressing her stomach and the other one holding the papers.

He put the food at the table next to the couch.

_You should rest, Jen _– he said as he turned her chair around making her facing him.

_He's coming tomorrow _– she stated.

It was her last before getting into maternity leave. She thought she could stay until pretty much the end but the doctor ordered to go home with seven months.

_So? Clean your things and let Leon deal with the rest _– he replied

She smiled as took her hand of her stomach to grab Gibbs' hand and put it where hers was. He smiled as he felt the baby moving. He kissed her forehead while trying to sneak her papers out of her hand.

_It's the last one _– she said as she returned her attention back to the paper

He took the food out the bag; he prepared his plate and hers as well. He started eating. She finished reading the paper and signed it. She took her glasses and looked him. Feeling that he was being watched Gibbs looked to meet her gaze. He recognized what her eyes were saying. She got up from her seat and walked around the office. He got from his and met her. He put his hands on her arms,

_You should relax _– his voice sounded calm but concerned.

She leaned her face into his shoulder as he kissed her hair. She looked back at him and his lips met hers as he pushed her against the wall.

_Jethro? _– she said his name silently, asking a question.

_Locked. _– he simply stated as he lifted up her skirt and grabbed her tight.

He knew exactly what she needed to make her relax.


	7. His Gut

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

_

**Special Two - Part Seven: His Gut**

They had made it their new routine. Ever since Jen was on maternity leave she would come to meet him at the Squad Room every day for lunch. And today was no different.

Gibbs was walking from one side of the room to the other. His coffee was still at his desk, pretty much not touched. His phone was attached to his hand. His eyes would look to the screen**. **_She should have arrived 15 minutes ago _– he thought to himself. She was always on time. Always. His gut telling him something was wrong.

_Boss …_- said DiNozzo.

His phone rang. He look to the monitor, it wasn't the number he was hoping to be. He picked it up anyway.

_Gibbs _– he said.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other while Gibbs stood silently on the phone. As he heard what was being said to him Gibbs felt he had been punched in the stomach.

_I'll be right there_ – those were the only words he said.

He picked up his coat and his cell before leaving without saying a word.

_Where is going? _– asked McGee when he returned from Abby's lab.

_I don't know, Probie _– replied DiNozzo with his eyes focus on his boss.

* * *

His hands were sweating. The wheel almost slipped of his hand. He parked the car. Before going out he took a deep breathe. He stopped in front of the door. He looked above him and read:

**PORTSMOUTH HOSPITAL **

He finally decided to get in. He walked to the front desk.

_Jennifer Shepard? _– he asked with his eyes wide open.

The nurse searched for her file. Although, she could remember her perfectly. It was the redhead, green-eyed, pregnant lady that had arrived earlier.

_She's in surgery. The doctor will come to talk with you when it's over. _– said the nurse

For once in a long time, he felt his world escaping. He hated that feeling, worthless. He was living it all again. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of the person he trusted the most.

_Ducky? _– he said with his voice cracking.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the waiting room. He was beating with his foot against the floor. He took a deep breathe before he got up. He heard footsteps coming into his direction. He was about to turned around when Abby hugged him so tight he wasn't able to move.

_Abby … Abby … _- she didn't let him go.

_Please tell me, they're okay… please, please, please _– begged Abby as she hugged him.

_Abby! _– he called out her name, this time a little louder.

She took a step back. She had never heard him so… angry. He glared at Ducky.

_She was very persuasive _– said Ducky in his defense.

Gibbs shook his head, not really wanting or even caring to know why Abby was there. He had too much to think right now.

_What happened? _ – asked Abby.

_She had a car accident when she was on her way to the base. _– said Gibbs.

_And … ?_ – insisted Abby. Gibbs looked at Ducky.

_I'm going to see if I can get more information, Jethro. _ – replied Ducky to Gibbs' unspoken question.

Gibbs sat in a chair and Abby sat next to him. She was shaking. He put an arm around her shoulders.

_Please tell me they're gonna be okay, Gibbs. _– her voice was low and desperate.

_I wish I could Abs… I wish I could. _– he said before kissing her hair.

* * *

Gibbs asked Ducky to tell his team what had happened. Abby insisted on staying and she did.

Leon was driving Gibbs' team insane. He insisted to know where his agent was, but no one could tell him. He tried to call to his cell, but he'd reject it. He also called to his home only to be answered by the machine. It was only when Ducky walked into his office that he got the answer he was looking for.

He asked Gibbs' team to meet them on Leon's office. When he told them the news no one talked. Tony opened his mouth but no words came out. Ziva looked around trying to hide the tears that threaten to fall. McGee wondered to himself how Abby was doing.

_I'm going to see if Jethro has any more news. _– said Ducky breaking the awkward silence that had installed.

Ducky left Leon's office and was followed by Tony, Ziva and McGee.


	8. Beautiful

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

_

**Special Two - Part ****Eight: Beautiful**

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming into his direction while the woman jumped almost immediately.

_How are they, Doc? What happened? _– asked Gibbs as the Doctor approached them

_They are okay. Mrs. __Shepard was __unconscious when she arrived__. Her breathing range wasn't regular. We established her. And ..._ – said the doctor trying be understanding

_How is the baby?_ – asked Gibbs nervously

_And for precaution, since we di__dn't know if the baby had been without of air, we did a c-section. Both mother and baby are fine. _– said the doctor

Gibbs' face went from concern to a smile as Abby jumped to his neck.

_They're okay, Gibbs! They're okay!_ – said Abby with pure excitement in her voice

_You can go see them if you want to –_ said the doctor with a smile

Gibbs simply smiled at the doctor as he said _Where do you wanna go first? To the nursery or to the room?_

_

* * *

_

He put his hands on the glass and he smiles as the nurse told showed him his baby.

_Can we have them in the same room? _– asked Gibbs without taking his eyes of his baby

_Sure, we can manage that_– replied the doctor

Gibbs watched his child being taken by the nurse as Abby rested her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face.

* * *

Gibbs came running out of the bedroom when he heard the baby crying.

_I'm here. Daddy's here. _– he said as he picked the baby from the crib – _What are you crying for? _– he said with the baby in his arms

He heard a noise coming from the bed. He turned around and saw two green eyes looking back at them with a matching smile on her face.

_Hey, mommy is awake _– a small smile appeared on his face and a special bright on his eyes.

She thought she had seen a tear trying to escape from his eye. She tried to sit up straight

_Hold on _... - he said as he pressed the button to elevate the bed.

_Don't push yourself. _ – he said glaring at the place she had her points.

She extended her arms and he gave her the baby.

_She's beautiful ... _– she said with dreaming voice.

_Yeah, she is. _– replied Gibbs with his eyes focus on Jen's

_What are we gonna name her? _– asked Jen as she played with the baby's tiny hand

_I like the name you chose _– said Gibbs looking back to the baby

_So, Jessica__, do you like your name? _ - asked Jen starring to her daughter as the baby drifted back to sleep

_I think she does__. _– said Gibbs referring to how peaceful she seemed to be.

_Jen ... _– he called for her

She looked back at him.

_I ... _ – but his words were cut off by the entrance of the doctor

_Mrs. Shep__ard, you're awake! _ - stated the doctor – _Did I interrupt something? _– he asked noticing the deep breathe coming from Gibbs

_Nop__e... _ – he replied as he put his daughter back to the crib

_How are you feeling, ?_- asked the Doctor

_My throat hurts. – _said Jen

_That's normal, we had to tube__ you when you arrived _– replied the Doctor

_My body is sore _– continued Jen

_That's from the impact. I'll have a nurse checking your blood pressure but first I'll listen to your heart beat. Take a deep breath in and out. _– said the Doctor - _Everything sounds good. The nurse will be here in a minute, she'll also take some blood tests. _

_Doctor... my daughter ... _– Jen tried to talk

_Your vitals weren't good. We did a c-section. We didn't want to take any chances. _– replied the Doctor to her silently question

_But is she okay? _– asked Jen with her voice full with concern

_You don't need to worry. She didn't suffer anything _– replied the Doctor before leaving the room

_You were about to say something ... _– said Jen as she returned her attention back to Gibbs

_Yeah _– he simple stated before leaving the room

Jen shook her head and smiled.

* * *

_How is Abby? _– asked Jen when she felt Gibbs entered the room without taking her eyes away from her daughter

_Excited! She called everyone! They're coming later. Is she eating okay? _– said Gibbs as he got closer to her bed

_Oh yeah! She was starving! _– replied Jen smiling

_Has the Doctor said when you'll be released? _– asked Gibbs as he admired his daughters

_Perhaps tomorrow. He wants to see how I do tonight. _– replied Jen as she made her daughter burp – _I bet Abby is dying outside_

_Yeah _– stated Gibbs laughing

_Leroy Jethro__ Gibbs! Just let her in! _- said Jen laughing


	9. It Won't Be Like This For Long

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!  
_**_OFF TOPIC:_**_ I was inspired by the song It Won't Be Like This For __Long by Darius Rucker.  
_

* * *

**Special Two - Part Nine: It Won't Be Like This For Long**

Gibbs was about to get out of bed when he felt a hand on his arm trying to stop him. He leaned into his wife.

_I'll take care. You go back to sleep. _– he whispered before kissing her forehead.

He went to the kitchen, took a bottle of the fridge and warmed it while he made a cup of coffee for himself. He went back upstairs, this time to the nursery room.

_Hey there! _ - he said as he picked Jess up from her crib

He sat at the rocking chair with her in his arms. He picked up the bottle.

_Is this what you want? _– he said as he fed her

He put the bottle back where it was, right next to the empty cup of coffee.

She drifted back to sleep in his arms. He watched her peaceful sleep with a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead before putting her back in her crib.

He opened up his bedroom door quietly, trying not to wake up Jen. He went back to bed and when she felt his body in the mattress she snuggled next to him.

* * *

It was earlier in the morning when Jen and Gibbs felt their four year old daughter, Jessica jumping into their bed.

_It's today! It's today! _– she said excited as she went up and down in her parents bed with her Teddy bear firmly secured in her hand.

Jen took a glance to the clock in her bedside table.

_Sweetie, it's 4.30! _– she grumbled

Jess stopped and stared at her mom with _what have I done wrong?_ written in her eyes.

_C'mon in here. _– said Jen as she motion her daughter to come join her parents.

Jess did what she was told.

_Now get some sleep. We'll need to wake up in two hours. And only in two hours. Got it? _– said Jen

The little girl nodded with her teddy bear underneath her chin.

* * *

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up! _– said Jen as she jumped in her parents bed.

Gibbs turned around and opened one eye but closed him immediately as he tried to pretend to still be asleep.

Jess pretty much threw herself to her father's chest.

_Wake up, daddy! _– said Jess with her eyes wide open.

Her voice was followed by the sound of her laughter as Gibbs made giggles in her belly.

_Stop it, daddy. Stop it, daddy._ – she said between laughs.

Jess fell between her parents and opened her eyes to find her mom smiling at her.

_C'mon, honey! Let's get you ready for your first day of school! _– said Jen

And with that said, both mother and daughter left the room. Gibbs laughed at the thought of his little girl going to school.

When they arrived at the pre-school Jess clanged onto her father's leg.

* * *

_What's wrong? _– he asked as he bent to her size but Jess didn't say a word – _Don't worry, you'll have fun! _

The teacher came and introduced herself to Gibbs and Jen before drawing her attention to the little redhead.

_You must be Jessica. _– said the teacher with a smile

_Jess. _– replied the little redhead

_She likes to be call Jess. _– said Jen

_So, Jess don't you wanna go inside and see the other kids? _– asked the teacher and getting a half smile as a response. – _Let's go then! _

_She'll be fine. _– said the teacher turning around

Later that day Jess couldn't stop talking, with pure excitement in her voice, how great her day had been and how cool everyone was. _Cool _that was the word she had learned and apparently liked it. 3

Gibbs smiled sadly; his little girl was growing up fast. And faster than he wished.

* * *

Jess was fast asleep in her room, the tiredness of day made her fall asleep when she fell in bed. Jen and Gibbs were lying down in bed. She had her arm across his chest while he softly caressed her curves.

_Can you believe she's going to school already?_ – asked Jen – _Seems like yesterday we were bringing her from the hospital. So small, so fragile. _

With silence as his reply Jen glanced at him. His eyes were away, daydreaming. His was lost in his own thoughts. _  
_

**FLASHBACK:  
**

Jen had her purse and baby bag on one her arm as she held the door with the other hand.

Gibbs didn't leave the room, he stood in his place with the baby seat in his arm and his eyes on Jen. When she was about to talk he walked into her direction.

_Jen, I lov_ – but she didn't let him finish, she pressed her lips against his.

_Me too. _– that's all she said to him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Jethro? Jethro!_

He looked down and found two piercing green eyes staring at him.

_Jen, I lov _– but just like back in his memory she didn't let him finish; she sealed her lips on him.

She sat on top of him, her legs spread to the side of his body. She caressed his face before leaning her face to him. He could feel her hot breathe on his lips.

_Me too. _– she said before crashing her lips on his for a passionate kiss.


	10. Ocean Law

_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

* * *

**Special Two - Part Ten: Ocean Law**

The sun was shining. It was just another clear day in Washington, D.C.

_I'm late _– said Jenny as she looked to the watch in her bedside table.

_Work won't run_ – said Gibbs as he got up from the bed.

_Reunion with SecNavy _– replied Jen as she walked to the bathroom – _Would you mind... – _she said from the bathroom.

_I'll take her, Jenny _– stated Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her head.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

_Thank you_ – mumbled Jen.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He could hear two little feet getting into their bedroom. Before letting her go from his embrace he kissed her forehead.

_Good morning dad ... _– said Jess still sleepy when Gibbs left the bathroom.

_Good morning, sweetie! _– said Gibbs as he picked her up.

While she got herself ready to take a shower she could hear her baby girl laughing on her way to her room.

* * *

_What have you got, McGee? _– asked Gibbs when he arrived at the bullpen with a coffee in his hand.

_Hmmm ... nothing ... yet ... boss. _– said McGee a little frightened.

_What are you doing standing here, McGee? _– stated Gibbs since McGee didn't move.

_You're not gonna like these, boss_ – said DiNozzo when he arrived at the bullpen with Ziva and Abby.

_Found the common element ... _– said Tony getting a glare as a response - _all the victims' kids went to... _

_J__ess' school _– said Abby not being able to hold it any longer.

_Tony! __Surveillance. I want guards in every single exit of that school. Names of people that come in and out. A list of the teachers and workers. I want all eyes on that school.__Ziva! You're going with Tony! Abby, McGee I want you get in their system and watch every single camera around the school! GO! _ - said Gibbs with anger in his voice.

He opened up his draw and took out his gun before heading upstairs taking two steps at a time.

* * *

As usual, he didn't knock at her door, he simple walked in.

_We gotta talk. _– he said when he got in.

She took out her glasses and placed them in her desk.

_About Jess_ … - although he didn't seem scare, his voice was trembling.

As she heard her daughter's name she felt a knot in her heart. She simply waited for him to go on.

_He chose his targets… at the school. All the victim's kids went to Jess's school. _– he watched her getting up from her seat and start walking into his direction – _I want you to stay here. You hear me? _– said Jethro

_But… _- she tried to talk.

_No 'buts', Jen. My team is already on it. I'm going to pick up Jess. - _ he said.

_I'm going with you! _– stated Jen with tears starting to form.

_No, Jen! You're staying right here! _– said Gibbs.

_But she's my daughter … _- Jen tried to persuaded him.

_But it's not the kids that he's after… _– he replied before kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his middle as he passed his hands through her hair.

_I'm going to pick her up – _he said before kissing Jen softly on the lips.

* * *

_I'm here to pick up my daughter … Jessica Gibbs. I forgot to warn her teacher that she has a doctor appointment. _– said Gibbs when he arrived at Jessie's school.

The school guard asked for his ID before checking out his list. He nodded to Gibbs and opened the door.

_Would you like me to… _ - said the guard

_I know my way. _ – stated Gibbs

As he passed the hall his eyes analyzed, searched for something uncommon, something out of place. He finally got to her room. He knocked before stepping in. A little girl with red pigtails and pierce blue eyes come running to his arms. And for a moment he forgot why he was there.

_She has a doctor's appointment._ – said Gibbs replying to the teacher's silent question.

_I do? _– asked Jess wondering if she had forgotten something.

_Yeah … daddy forgot to tell you. _– he said before kissing her cheek – _Now go get your things. _– he put her on the floor and she immediately run to go get her backpack, her Barbie doll and her coat.

_Ready, daddy! _– she said with a happy voice.

* * *

_Weren't we going to the doctor? _– asked Jess when Gibbs parked in the NCIS building.

_Yeah… I wanted to surprise. You're gonna spend the day with mommy. _– said Gibbs.

_And Abby?_- she asked as he picked her up.

_With Abby too. _– he said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

_Why is he taking so long? _– asked Jen as she walked from one side of the bullpen to the other.

_Direc- … _- McGee tried to talk.

_I know, I know … _- she said more to herself.

_Mommy! _– screamed Jess as she run to the bullpen.

As soon as she felt her daughter's arm around her neck she let tears fall.

_Why are you crying? _– asked Jess concerned.

_It's happy tears, honey, don't worry. _– replied Jen – _What did Dad tell you? _

_That I had doctor._ – replied Jess while Gibbs rolled his eyes,

_Really? But I'm not a doctor, am I? _– said Jen

_No. _– Jess laughed – _He said it was a surprise. _

_And did you like it? _– Jess simple nodded her head – _Let's go to mommy's office. _

_Can we go see Abby? _– asked Jess.

_Sure we can. _– she said before putting her daughter down.

Jess walked to her dad's leg.

_See you later, daddy. _– she said while he went down to her level.

_See you later, sweetheart. _– he said before his daughter kissed his cheek.

He watched his wife leave the bullpen with his daughter and he felt a little bit relieved. They were with him. They were safe.

_McGee! What have you got? _– he asked suddenly, making McGee jump in his chair.

_Hmmm… Tony and Ziva are on location. _– he pressed some keys on his keyboard – _And this … _- he puts the information in the plasma.

PLASMA:

OCEAN LAW

_An agreement that turns the negotiation between companies and the Navy a lot easier _– continued McGee - _And of the recipients … _

_NCIS _– said Gibbs

_Senador Bale was gonna get it passed. _– said McGee – _Eric Kennendy and Thomas Benson were the other names involved on the Law. _

_We got Kennedy and Benson on the fridge. Get us Senador Bale. _– said Gibbs.

_On it boss._

Gibbs left the bullpen and walked to the elevator.

* * *

_What have you got? _– said Gibbs as he entered Abby's lab.

_Daddy! _– said Jess in a very loudly voice as she turned around.

_We were just about to leave. _– said Jen

Gibbs didn't say a word, he simply looked to Abby's office. She got his silent request.

_I don't think you should go home. _– he said after closing the door behind him.

_But Jess … _- said Jen

_They are after the Ocean Law. _

Her eyes went big- _I should inform the Sec Navy. _

And with that said she left the office. He followed her.

_What do you got Abs? _– he asked again, this time is voice was lower.

_I got nothing! I went through every single camera and got nothing! He's pretty good! He's out of the radar! _– she said very unhappy.

_Not better than you._ – he simple stated – _Can you look after Jess for a minute? _

_Of course! _– replied Abby with a smile.

* * *

_Sorry for taken so long to update ... college has get in the way. Hope you all like it._


End file.
